the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 116
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Comic Update! Tgs The Glass Scientists Role-playing Page for pg 116 43 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago -Speaks in an over the top announcer voice- THE GAME IS SET, AND OUR CONTESTANTS ARE HERE!! IN THE RED CORNER, THE GOOD DOCTOR AND A WELL KNOWN GENTLEMAN OF LONDON, IT'S HENRRRYYYYY JEKYLLLLLLL!! AND IN THE GREEN CORNER, THE MAD MIDGET, THE SPIRIT OF LONDON AT NIGHT, IT'S EDWAAAAARD HYYYYYDE!! DING! DING! DING! DING! Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • 2 years ago Are we placing bets? I'll put down 20 on Henry. 5 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 2 years ago Yes we are. X3 I put down 20 on Edward. 4 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Neat. Though I think the odds are in my favor this first round. 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 2 years ago Oh don't worry...me and Eddie will make a comeback later~ X3 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "the mad midget" I am dying. XDDDDD (though I would've gone with the 'murderous menace') 6 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Watch it end up a double K. O. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago YESSSSS! XDDDDD 4 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago XD 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I wouldn't be against it, nor would I be surprised by it. XD 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Completely off-topic, but you seemed liike the ind of people to chat to about it. I was just thinking for some reason, are there any other space series (or books for that matter) that are like Doctor Who? I like Star Trek and there are loads of space shows that are along the same kind of lines as Star Trek, but I csn't think of anything that's like Doctor Who. The only close thing I can think of at present is that old kids's series "Aquila", in fact, although as far as I can remember they never actually went into space, they juset flew their little spacesip around o Earth. I'm maybe not explaining myself very well, but I mean, there are a lot of series and books that have navies and politics in space, and the central characters professional spacemenn who are onlyttoo used to it all , and sometimes something that's odd even by their standards does happen, but the show does its best to keep it all deadly serious. What there isn't is magic. I've got a new song called "The Sights" by "Enter Shikari" on the brain today that goes: Are you staying awake for the lift-off tonight? You'd never believe the sights tonight... I've just started reading "The Weirdstone of Brisingamen" for the hundredth or so time, possibly greatest "low fantasy" book ever written :-) I'm a fool for low fantasy. But with the exception of Doctor Who I can't think of any low sci-fi. Maybe I'm just looking in the wrong places? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Well you have the Doctor who spin offs with torchwood, The Sarah Jane adventures, K9, etc.. If you like sort of superheros I recommend the Flash and Arrow and all those CW shows. Anyways here's a good article depending on what you liked about the show. https://www.dailydot.com/up... 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thanks a lot HJ! Farscape looks rather promising. I seem to recognise some of that description now I look at it, thiugh I didn't remember that farscape was that one. I never remember anything I hear bout Farscape because fior some rason I mix it up with Futurama. I think probably a big part of the reason I like Doctor Who better than the other things to be honest is that I want to watch/read kiddy stufff right now! mental age has gone sideways again :-D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago I'm glad I could help! :D I can feel wanting to watch something younger than your age. Sometimes you just need it. XD Any who good luck with the show search and I hope you find a few things that treat you well! :) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Calling @Mz.Hyde:disqus, we have spam, quite a lot of spam. Kick when ready. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Hi Wizard! Good to see you again! As for the spam, I think it would help if we all report the accounts, then block them. How've you been? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago I think flagging the comments as inappropriate helps too. Doesn't it send Mz. Hyde a message saying "Hey! This isn't good!"? I'm not sure but that's what I do. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Good to see you too ! I'd forgotten about reporting. Blooming awful but all the better for seeing you lot. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) After Moriarty's invasion the Society was finally regaining some composure. The main dor was slowly being reinstalled, the main hall was being restored, and notes were being returned to their rightful owners. The last was being completed by a small girl who was walking through the halls with a list of names. Solja Richard Alicia Rose Rose! Alice's pace to her friend's door quickened was worrisome thoughts crossed her mind. Rose hadn't been in the balloon nor at the hotel in Glasglow. In fact she hadn't seen her friend sense they read the letter from Lady Venom... The girl was at Rose's door in a heart beat, frantically knocking. "Rose!" She shouted while pounding on the wood, "ROSE!!" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago But due to her shouting, a loud and panicked scream came from somewhere within the blonde's quarters. Something wasn't right about this. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago The scream did not help Alice's nerves at all. "ROSE!?" she called even louder, "ROSE IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Stop shouting and get in here!" Jamie shouted, angered by the other woman's shouting as she tried to calm Rose down. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Alice grew quite red as she realized the door was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Rose?" She asked at a normal volume but the concern was still evident on her face. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "We're in the bedroom!" Jamie shouted, as whimpers and sobs came from the other side of the doors to Alice's right. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Alice quickly rushed over to the bedroom door and opened it. "Is everything okay?!" She asked in alarm and worry. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Jamie looked at Alice, as she held a sobbing Rose in her arms, half of the blonde's trembling form hidden underneath the bedsheets. Her beautiful form was still tainted by the bruises and cuts of that horrific day, a black eye still visible upon left eye. She looked vulnerable and terrified, yet it was unknown to Alice, as to why that was the case. "What do you think the answer is, Alice?" The brunette questioned, trying to keep her voice soft as she held her poor crush in her arms. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Oh no!" Alice gasped at the sight of Rose, her eyes wide with horror and sympathy. After the initial shock wore off, she slowly approached the couple, "How...What happened?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Moriarty's men happened. We were kidnapped by him, thanks to that treacherous rat, and then..." Jamie suddenly trailed off, as she looked down at Rose, who had now calmed down, as only small whimpers escaped her. The brunette frowned. "I back talked one of Moriarty's men...and in turn...Rose suffered." She sadly muttered, regret thick in her words. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Her shoulders and jaw dropped at the news. How had she not heard about this!? How had this even happened?! How could anyone do this to Rose!? "I..." She was at the bed now, "Rose..." There were no words she could say. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "She doesn't talk that much anymore...she only seems to want to say anything to me...she only seems to trust me." The brunette muttered, as Rose slowly turned her head to look at Alice, her pale face stained by tears, while a few visible cuts painted her cheeks. She looked nothing like how she had been before Moriarty had shown up at The Society. The poor blonde appeared to be as fragile as the flower she had been named after. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Alice felt a pang of hurt from Jamie's statement but it was drowned out by overwhelming sympathy for them. "Is... Is there anything I can do?" She doubted there was but none the less she asked, "Anything at all?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Don't be a threat to her, but I imagine that you can easily do that." Jamie softly answered, as Rose quietly and slowly lifted her lips to the brunette's ear, and then whispered something to the other woman. The older sexologist nodded and then gently pecked Rose upon the forehead, before addressing Alice again. "She says that she's a little hungry, and is wondering if you could get her something from the kitchen." Jamie explained to the other woman. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited Don't be a threat to her. Jamie's words echoed in her mind. Don't be a threat to her. How could she be a threat to Rose? Rose was her friend--one of her best friends. In fact she saved her life after Hela attacked her! She would never be a threat to Rose! Just because she had slept in one day, one day, Rose wouldn't even speak to her. Tears began to well in Alice's eyes. First, Catt couldn't even remember her and now Rose couldn't talk with her. Alice wanted to be there for the people she cared about! She really did! But they didn't seem to want her there. She was terrified every time she spoke with Catt. As much as enjoyed her friend's company, the threat of Catt remembering their past was always present. What would she think upon remembering? And now her presence only seemed to scare Rose. She was trying to be a good friend! She really was! Rose had been through hell and back and she should sympathize with the women's plight but... ...But in this moment Alice only felt hurt and betrayed. "Y-Yes," She quickly whipped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, "I'll-I'll go." The girl quickly turned and left, the room. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Jamie frowned at the obvious hurt the other woman had felt because of her words, while Rose's face contorted for a moment, before she suddenly bursted into tears, crying and sobbing into Jamie's shoulder. She didn't say anything, yet even as the brunette hastily hugged her and cooed soft and loving words to her, Jamie knew why she was upset. Rose's first friend, her best friend, was upset because of what the poor blonde couldn't do. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited However Alice had not heard her friend's sobs through the solid wooden doors. It was probably for the best as Alice's emotions had clouded her rational thinking. The girl trudged down the Society's long halls to the kitchen thoughts of her friends circling her head. The tears she held back arrived with her at the kitchen. She didn't try to quell them as she retrieved a loaf of bread. The kitchen was empty. There was no one to see her cry. They hate me. She thought pulling out a knife to cut the loaf into slices. I didn't see her for one day and now she hates me. Alice gathered the ingredients to finish Rose's sandwich. Her tearful gaze drifted past a fresh plate of cookies that laid on the counter, a sight that would normally have made her hungry. Rose would like a cookie... She picked one up. It was still warm. ...as long as it wasn't from me. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago By the time Alice returned, Rose was quietly whimpering in Jamie's arms, as a few tears rolled down her flustered face, said face resting upon the brunette's shoulder, while the older sexologist held her close and whispered loving and caring words to her. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited Alice had taken a long time to return, most of which was spent washing the tear streaks off her face. Upon returning she slowly creaked the door open an inch and peered in at the couple. The plate holding the sandwich and cookie shook in her hand, when the girl saw Rose. She had been so strong. Even after Lady Venom's disappearance, Rose was as feisty as ever. But Moriarty's men had not only broken Rose's body but her spirit. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Th-Thank you...J-Jamie." The poor blonde shakily whispered upto the older woman, a weak and almost unseeable smile upon her face. Jamie smiled down at her, as she then cautiously and gently carressed her warm fingers through Rose's soft hair, that was for once not tied up. The younger woman didn't pull away, and enjoyed Jamie's touch. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Alice continued to watch them hoping to ignore the nagging thoughts of doubt that plagued her. At least Jamie was there for her. Even though Alice had only met the woman once, she seemed to be kind to Rose and Rose trusted her. But why Jamie? Out of everyone at the Society why did Rose only trust the newly arrived Sexologist? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago If you had asked someone such a question, they would have probably said that it was because they were passionate about similar things, and that Jamie had been by Rose's side during Moriarty's visit. But really...one would simply have to look at their auras...they were practically intertwined with each other, connected to each other...like that of the auras of couples. Rose trusted Jamie, because deep down, beneath the trauma and the heartache...Rose loved Jamie Pendry. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago They clearly loved each other very deeply. Able to support and comfort each other in their time of need. That much was obvious to Alice. Yet her emotions would not subside. If they had each other then there was no need for her. Quietly placing the plate of food on the ground outside the door, she slipped out of Rose's room. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago The poor blonde soon drifted off to sleep in her crush's arms a couple minutes later, allowing Jamie to lay her upper body back down upon her bed, tucking her into bed and then leaving a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Sleep well, Rose." Jamie whispered to her, before she quietly pulled away and walked over of the blonde's bedroom door. She was going to find Alice and get the food Rose needed. Or at least she was going to, before she opened the bedroom door...and found the food that was just about to search for. Jamie frowned, sighed, and then picked up the plate and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door as she did so. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago The food was nothing special. A plain sandwich made of meat and cheese with a cookie laying next to it. 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Jamie placed the plate upon the blonde's bedside table, before she stood there, looking down at her sleeping crush, her ruby eyes looking over the visible shape of Rose's body. She was so beautiful, yet so very fragile. She was just like the crimson flower she appeared to have been named after. But Jamie quickly shook her head of her lustful thoughts for Rose. She would not dare hurt her! Rose had been through enough and she wouldn't dare add more trauma on top of what Rose already had by being sexual with her! And after a few minutes, and after taking a few deep breaths, she took off her shoes and walked around to the other side of the blonde's bed. Rose liked it when Jamie was sleeping with her, since Jamie kept her warm and made sure she was protected as she slept. Jamie got under the bedsheets, resting upon her side as she wrapped her arms around Rose and pulled the sleeping blonde close to her. 'I love you so very much, Rose...and I promise that I won't ever hurt you...I will keep you safe no matter what...even if that meant that we couldn't be lovers.' And with that thought formed, Jamie slipped away into silent slumber with Rose. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy